


A Batjokes Conversation Except It's Just A Metaphor For Impotence

by MotherHecker



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Impotence, Innuendo, M/M, Metaphor, No Plot/Plotless, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHecker/pseuds/MotherHecker
Summary: Yeah, I mean, pretty self-explanatory.I just thought of this and thought I'd put it somewhere.





	A Batjokes Conversation Except It's Just A Metaphor For Impotence

Joker: What's the matter? Why aren't you beating me up?

Batman: I'm sorry, Joker. I can't fight you.

Joker: What? Why not?

Batman: I just... Can't.

Joker: Oh. Wow. Seriously?

Batman: Yeah, sorry, I promise you, this is the first time this has ever happened.

Joker: Of course, of course. Right, I'm totally not blaming you for this.

Batman: You're not?

Joker: I'm not.

Batman: 'Cause it sounds like you are.

Joker: No, no, no, this sort of thing happens to a lot of heroes! I would assume.

Batman: It does! It is very common.

Joker: Right... Is it me?

Batman: What? No!

Joker: It's me, isn't it? You don't like fighting me anymore. Am I no longer worth a fist in the face?

Batman: Joker, no. I swear, if I could muster it, you'd be so covered in bruises right now.

Joker: You mean it?

Batman: I do.

Joker: ...But you're still not up? --Uh, for it, that is?

Batman: Afraid not.

Joker: Well, I'll just go then. And, uh, beat myself. Up. Not off. Don't mistranslate that.

Batman: It's still weird the way you intend it.

Joker: Yeah, well, you're impotent.


End file.
